Jily in year six
by kkla
Summary: James's going to year six at Hogwarts. Everything is the same except for one thing, James. This year, to Lily's request, he's going to stop asking her out. He quickly becomes depressed. Lily notices. This is a story where you'll find Friendship, romance, heart breaks, humor and bad language on Sirius' part.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: this Jily story takes place in their six year at Hogwarts. In my mind this is the year when James mature up and leave Lily alone. Don't worry there's going to have some Jily moments later on. Please leave a review. Hope you'll enjoy!

-KKla

Chapter 1

"Hurry up, James! We're going to miss the train!" yelled his best friend, Sirius.

"Calm down, Padfoot! We still have five minutes!" James yelled back. "Since when do you care about education?"

"I couldn't care less about school! I'm just worried about my fan club. They missed me all summer, I can hear them calling my name!" says Sirius putting his hand behind his ear giving the impression he's trying to catch some voices.

James shook his head at his friend. James, Sirius ant the rest of the marauders (Remus and Peter) are going at Hogwarts for their six year. James can't wait to see his other two best friends. He saw Remus once this summer for two days and the only thing he got from Peter is letters telling him how France is doing.

Every year since he turned eleven, he couldn't wait to go at Hogwarts. He loved it over there. The castle, the ghosts, the forest and the classes (yes, even the classes,) is still leaving James in shock. He still can't believe he's going to the school he heard so much and the same school he always wanted to go.

Grinning he ran after Sirius to the wall 9. He walked a couple a steps and stop. Leaning on his elbows on his trolley he looked in wonder at the train remembering the first time he saw the train.

 _"_ _Mum, mum! Look it's the Hogwarts express!" the eleven year old James said grinning up at his mother._

 _His mother smiled back, "Yes, darling. Now be a good boy, respect the teachers and please try to tame your hair. It looks like a rat's nest." She says trying to pat it down._

 _"_ _Mum!" James complained pulling his mother's hand away. "You know my hair! I can't do anything about it! It will still be rat's nest."_

 _His mother laughs, "I know my dear. Don't worry about which house you'll be in. Even if you're in Slytherin, your father and I will still be proud of you."_

 _"_ _I'm not worried." Lied James. "Is father coming?"_

 _"_ _You know he can't come and he really wish he could be here to see you on the train." His mother gave him a small smile._

 _"_ _I know," sighted James, "I just wish he could be here."_

 _"_ _Me too. Now, give me a hug and go in the train before it leaves without you."_

 _James gave a hug to his mother and went on the train. He found an empty compartment close to the door of the exit and at the very back of the train. He waved goodbye to his mother, whom is now crying. It's only when the train turned the corner that a redhead girl and a black headed boy opened the door._

James snaps out of his daydream. No, he must not think about the red head. He made a vow to himself that he will leave _her_ alone, just like she said last year. The memory of her cruel word still makes him think of committing suicide. Shaking his head he makes his way to his friends to the same compartment he met all of them on his first ride on the Hogwarts express.

"Finally you arrived, I thought the train would leave without you." Says Peter when he saw him.

"He probably was asking Evans out again." Replied Remus.

"I wasn't. Didn't see her." He corrected Remus. "Move your feet Padfoot, I want to sit down."

He pouted but moved his feet anyway. The pouting didn't last long because three seconds after his grin is back.

"Did you see Evans, Prongs?" he gives an admiring whistle, "She has gotten hot and sexy over the summer. I almost didn't recognise her! This year, all the boys are going after her, do you think I might get a shot?" He yelps when James punched him hard on the arm. He gives a little glare at James muttering something that strangely sounded like "over protective" under his breath.

"To answer your question, no I didn't see her. I already said that." _She couldn't become hot or sexy over the summer since she always has been._ He shakes his head trying to clear his thoughts. He must not think of _Evans_.

"Candy anyone?" asks the trolley lady (or "our saver" as Sirius calls her)

After Sirius has bought the whole trolley, Moony and Padfoot started a game of chess. Peter having nothing to do, watch the game and James also watched the game not because he had nothing else to do, but because to keep his mind off of one particular girl.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Hello! I hope you'll like this chapter. I think this is where you can see James is not his whole self. Tell me what you think!

-KKla

Chapter 2

The train stops at the station giving the marauder a good view to see the castle.

"My _deer_ Marauders, this is our second last year before we are free. I hope everyone here has their hands ready for all the detention we will receive this year." Says Sirius very dramatic.

"Who here votes to change Sirius nickname to _drama queen_?" ask James

"Me!" respond Remus and Peter, both putting their hands up.

Sirius stars to fake cry, "I-I thought y-you wer-were my- my friends!" He then runs to Remus fake crying on his shoulder.

The boys leave their compartment and make their way to the exit door but someone is blocking the way. James saw curly red hair head and he knew right away that the girl blocking the way is _Lily Evans_. He grins his cheeky grin and raises his hand to his hair just to put it back down. _The vow!_ His mind screams at him. He turns around having the intention to go to the other exit but stops when the marauder looks at him expectantly.

"What?" he ask

"Well, are you going to ask her out?" ask Peter

"Please don't, I don't want to have Evans mad." Begged Remus

"Who cares if she gets mad?" ask Sirius

"Go on Prongs, ask her out!" encouraged Wormtail

"When she's going to reject you, ask her to move out of the way! I want food!" said Sirius

Sighting James turns around and hears an "Ow! Moony, that hurts!" coming from Sirius. The corners of James mouth turns up and quickly goes back down when he is standing behind Evans. He puts his hands in his pocket and he hopes it will stay there. James knows that she hates it when he makes his hair messier than it already is.

Evans, sensing someone behind her, turns around and gives her best _if looks can kill_ glare.

James is surprise. He never thought that Lily could get more beautiful than she already is but the impossible happened. She indeed became the perfect girl over the summer. Even if she's trying to kill him with only her glare he can't help but think that she's the most beautiful girl on the planet. As long that she walks the Earth, James Potter couldn't notice any other girl.

When Lily's glare becomes darker, James realise that he didn't spoke wet.

He opens his mouth and say, "Evans c-" Lily caught him off.

"What do you want Potter? You want to ask me out again? Merlin, I hate that I can't get the message through you're thick scull! I will never, never go out with you! Even if you're the last man on earth. I won't!"

"Rejected..." whispers Sirius to Remus and Peter. They answer by a quite laugh. Sirius didn't mean for James to hear it but he did and now, James just wants the ground to swallow him up.

Taking a deep breath, he tries again, "Evans, can you-"

"URG! Really Potter? Are you that pathetic? What don't you understand in "No I won't go out with you"? I rather being attack by the Slytherin or die because I'm a muggleborn than go out with you!" She turns around to talk to her friends who are staring at her in shock. He can feel the marauders eyes on him.

James wants to die more than ever. "I wasn't about to ask you out. I wanted to ask you to move out of the way, you're blocking the exit."

Lily turns around in shock and she can only stare up at James. Seeing that she's not going to move soon, he pushes her gently back so he has more space to walk pass her. Without a glance at her he walks out of the train and goes to one of the horse less carousel.

"James!" yelled Sirius. James didn't glance back. "Oi James!"

James climbs on the carousel and compose himself before the arrival of his friends. Sirius climbs in first followed by Peter and Remus. Remus sits beside James while Peter and Sirius sits in front of them.

"Are you...are you okay, mate?" ask Peter

Putting his cheeky gin on, he says, "Of course! Don't know why I ran away, I mean it's Evans. Shouldn't be surprise she used hurtful words to defend herself."

"Oh! So you're not sad?" ask Remus cautiously

"Sad? No. Insulted? Yes." Says James shrugging it off.

"Good, because she did rejected you real bad." Says Sirius and he then started to laugh about Lily's expressions.

Remus and Peter (mostly Sirius and Peter) made fun of him and Lily. James jump in at some part to say some joke which always leaves the marauder breathless after. The marauders don't seem to notice, but in the inside, James heart just died and he doesn't think that anything will bring it back to life.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I decided to make this chapter more humoristic. I'm not sure if it will come out humoristic but I did my best. You'll still see James struggling. Hope you'll enjoy and reviews are always welcome!

Chapter 3

"Today we're going to learn about animagus." Started McGonagall.

Sirius faced back and winked at James. He responded with a grin.

"Mr Potter, Mr Black, is there something you want to share with us?" asked the professor.

"We are just so happy to learn about animagus." Responded Sirius

"Yeah, it's really fascinating." Agreed James. Remus and Peter had to duck under the desk to hold their laughter.

McGonagall eyed them for five seconds then she went back on the lesson. The marauders, knowing exactly everything about animagus, didn't take any notes (except for Remus). James toke his potion book out so he could distract himself from Evans cruel words.

Nothing helped.

 _Everything that's happened to me is just cruel._ James thought, _First that horrible accident, then dad and now Evans. Is this a sign or something?_

James stops his thoughts. No, he must not think about the accident and Evans. It will be okay, even if the odds are against him.

James let a low chuckle escape his lips. He pays to much attention to Divination. _Note to self, stop taking Divination. You're becoming paranoid._

Five minutes before the class ended, Remus (who is sitting at the back of the class), put his book in his bag but knock his quill over.

"Fucking shit!" he said.

McGonagall snap her head around so fast that he thought her head would fly off.

"Who said that?" boy, she sounds mad!

"James, swearing in class! Shame on you."

"Detention Mr Potter!"

James turns to glare at him. Remus smiled a innocent smile back at him.

Later that night, you can find Lily sitting on her usual chair close to the fire reading a random book she found at the library. Well, that's what the others thought. But, Lily can't seem to get her words out of her head.

 _"_ _What do you want Potter? You want to ask me out again? Merlin, I hate that I can't get the message through you're thick scull! I will never, never go out with you! Even if you're the last man on earth. I won't!"_

 _"_ _URG! Really Potter? Are you that pathetic? What don't you understand in "No I won't go out with you"? I rather being attack by the Slytherin or die because I'm a muggleborn than go out with you!"_

She shakes her head. This time she went too far. She looks over at the marauders. Remus and Sirius are in deep conversation while Peter is doing his homework and James is playing with the snitch. As if James felt Lily's eyes on him, he turns and green meets hazel. Lily expected his annoying grin, a stupid comment or even a wink but she never would have thought James Potter would turn back around as if he's ignoring her.

It annoyed her more than him asking her out.

It's a Sunday morning and everything is calm. To calm. It gives a bad feeling to McGonagall.

She's walking up the stairs heading to the Gryffindor common room to see what her four lions, who call themselves marauders, are doing.

She walks in the common room to find it empty. Frowning, she leaves and almost knocks Peter over.

"Sorry Mr Pettigrew." She looks around, "Where's Mr Black?"

"Doing stuff." He replies trying not to laugh

"I don't like the sound of that. Where's Mr Lupin?"

"Trying to stop Sirius from doing the stuff."

"Mr Potter?"

"Trying to stop Remus from stopping Sirius from doing the stuff."

"I see. What are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to stop you from stopping James from stopping Remus from stopping Sirius from doing the stuff."

"Oh my dear lord." McGonagall sights.

Peter couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. He sank on the floor and laughed his head off. Minerva not knowing what's so funny stared at him in shock. Peter continued laughing for five minutes straight.

Minerva started to worry.

"C'mon Mr Pettigrew, I'm taking you to see Pomfrey."

You could still hear Peter laughing when they turned the corner.

A/n: that's it! I hope you found it humoristic. If you have any other funny marauders moments you want me to add, please leave it in your review. Thx!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Hello readers! I hope you'll like this chapter, it was hard to write. And please, feel free to review!

Chapter 4

"Oi! Potter!"

James and the marauders were leaving potion when Evans called Potter out. The four of them turned around. Sirius and Peter gaped at her, Remus smiled and James looked at her for two seconds then turned back around and continued walking like nothing happened.

Sirius fell on the floor in shock at James reaction.

 _Isn't he supposed to say something as stupid as "Came back for more, Evans"? What the hell is wrong with him?_

Lily too is in shock at Potter's reaction. But the shock quickly changed to anger.

"POTTER! I'm talking to you!" she says running to catch up

James stop close to the moving stair case, letting the angry girl catch up to him.

"What do you want, Evans?"

Lily anger vanished at his tone. His voice sounded so...empty.

"You ignored me yesterday."

"You mean when you were staring at me?" she nodded. "I thought that's what you wanted."

That statement surprised Lily even more. She opened her mouth then closed at least a few times before James turned around and left her there. Lily snaps out of her surprise and quickly climbed the stairs after James.

"You choose to obey me now?"

"Do you want me to stop?" he asks not even glancing at her.

"No! I mean..." she closed her mouth lost for words.

"That's what I thought." He replies and speeds up his walk to get away from her.

She didn't chase after him.

James walked in the common room and went straight to his dorm and flop on his bed. He put his pillow over his head and stayed like this until his three friends walked in.

"What the hell happen?" asks Sirius completely ignoring his friend state.

"Sirius!" reprehended Remus.

"What? You saw Evans standing in front of the fat lady looking blankly at the door. I want answers!"

"James," this time the voice belonged to Peter, "what happened? You're clearly upset about something. We're your friends, you can tell us everything."

James frowns at Peter's words. Usually it's Moony who talks like that.

James wiped his tears away before sitting up and looked at his friends.

Sirius is sitting on his bed; Remus and Peter are on Sirius' bed. They are all staring at him with concern. Sirius broke the silence.

"What happened, Prongs? I never saw you like that, even at Evans rejections."

"It's nothing. Just worried about my mum." He says. It's not really a lie because sense his father death, his mother became unstable.

"Don't worry mate, your house-elves are taking good care of her." Remus gave a small smile. James tried to return it but it came out as a grimace. "You have us, remember? Everything is going to fine." This time, he manages to smile a little.

That night, James couldn't sleep. He's on his back, staring at the ceiling. The snore from the marauders tells him everyone is asleep. Sitting up, he reaches for his glasses and locks at the clock. 01:56 am. Sighting, he makes his way to the door and goes to the common room. He walks to his chair and sits down, not noticing the girl he's thinking about is there watching him from the corner of the room.

 _What is wrong with him? Something terribly bad most have happened if he decided to leave me alone. Isn't he supposed to...I don't know, chase me to prove some sort of point?_ Lily thought.

She kept watching Potters every move, trying and failing to find some sort of clue to tell her why he's behaving like this. Lily watched him for a good ten minutes before falling asleep, her head against the chair.

What she didn't notice is that James is not moving. He always moves, if it's his leg, his hand, or even his index finger, something is always moving when it comes to James. But, this time, he's so still. If it weren't for his even breathing, the marauders would have declared him dead.

Another thing that Lily didn't notice; James is watching something burning in the fire. If you look closely, you can barely make out the stunning smile of a woman.

The thing that Lily absolutely should have notice is that one tear running down on his cheek.


End file.
